


Restrict

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Lewis loses his cool because of all the bad media and Seb is the only one who can bring him down again??





	Restrict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dannylinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/gifts).



> So I had this prompt on Wattpad and I've managed to fill it so I hope you enjoy! <3

"So do you feel as if you're losing your edge?" Rachel asks him, thrusting her microphone into Lewis' face.

"I wouldn't say that." Lewis replies, trying to smile. His hands shake a little and he tries to hide it.

"But you've been out-qualified by your teammate in each race since Russia, is this because Valtteri has more mental stamina then you?" Rachel looks at him, her words cold and cruel.

"It's racing. Valtteri has been doing a good job yes but so have I. It's a team effort." Lewis answers, feeling his heart racing in his chest.

"It doesn't explain why you've not done better." Rachel replies.

Lewis sighs and closes his eyes before opening them. "You know what? I'm done. Thank you."

Lewis shoves Rachel aside and pushes past the Sky Sports team. He can feel his chest constricting and panic clouds his head.

Sebastian sees what happens and he quietly excuses himself from Sky Italia to move over to Rachel.

"What happened?" Sebastian asks her, his arms folded, clearly not happy.

"He just snapped!" Rachel told him, her face angry.

"I wonder why." Sebastian says, turning to look at her. He's had runs in with Rachel before.

"No idea." Rachel replies, "Why do you care anyway?" She asks, her eyes curious.

"None of your business." Sebastian answers, moving past her and the camera crew to where Lewis had stormed off too.

* * *

Sebastian finds Lewis outside of his motorhome with Roscoe and Coco by his side. Lewis is staring off into the distance and he has one hand in Roscoe's fur.

Sebastian slowly walks over to him and then gently sits down besides him.

"Go away." Lewis mumbles.

"No." Sebastian replies, used to Lewis pushing him away when he feels like this.

"Please. Go away. I don't want to see anyone right now." Lewis sighs and his body posture is one of defeat.

"I'm not leaving you feeling like this." Sebastian shakes his head.

"I don't care, just go." Lewis focuses on Roscoe, letting the dog gently lick his hand.

"Just talk to me." Sebastian presses. "Please? You've been so quiet and sad and now this."

"There's nothing to talk about." Lewis replies in a dull tone.

"There is." Sebastian puts his arm around Lewis but he pulls away.

"I said there isn't!" Lewis almost shouts. "Can't you leave me alone?"

Sebastian looks at him in surprise, but then a sadness washes over him. "If that's what you want."

Lewis pauses as Sebastian makes to move away and he suddenly feels guilt flood his chest.

"Wait, Seb. Don't please." Lewis tugs on his racesuit and Sebastian sighs, before sitting back down with him.

"So talk." Sebastian tells him softly. "Please? I'm worried about you."

Lewis sighs and fiddles with Roscoe's collar. "I...I get anxious sometimes."

"About what?" Sebastian asks gently, putting his hand on his.

"The team, the title..." Lewis scoffs. "The expectation on me to deliver. Sometimes it just gets too much and the pressure feels like a vice on my chest, suffocating me and no one else can see. It gets hard to breathe....I wake some nights to fear so bad I can't get back to sleep...today was just too much. I couldn't breathe, couldn't talk. I just had to run."

Sebastian looks at Lewis who will not meet his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not supposed to be like this." Lewis lets out a sniff. "I'm supposed to be strong and brave and a fighter, not someone who breaks at the slightest comment."

"Lewis..." Sebastian pulls Lewis towards him and Lewis rests his head on his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart.

"You should have told me. You couldn't keep doing this by yourself. I'm here for you." Sebastian tells him quietly. "We're together in this, you hear me? I understand the weight on your shoulders but you do not have to face it alone."

Lewis looks up at him when he says that and Sebastian smiles sadly at him.

"I don't want you to hide things from me. We're a team. If you ever feel like this I want to know, okay?" Sebastian asks him gently.

"I will." Lewis nods. "I just felt like it was something that I shouldn't bother you with."

"Don't be an idiot." Sebastian tells him, shaking his head. "You should never have hid this from me." His eyes soften. "Don't hide from me."

"I won't, ever again." Lewis promises, giving Sebastian a gentle kiss.

Sebastian squeezes him gently and kisses his forehead. "I love you. I will always be here for you."

Lewis feels tears fill his eyes and he hugs Sebastian, feeling his fears fading a little.

When they pull out of the hug, Sebastian looks at him, glad to see Lewis looking a little happier.

"Now come on." Sebastian stands up, taking Lewis' hand. "Lets take the dogs for a stroll round the Paddock."

Lewis accepts Sebastian's hand and Sebastian pulls him up.

Lewis gives Sebastian Coco's lead and together they walk up the Paddock, still holding hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
